Tradition
by kitkatwei
Summary: Every era has a beginning and an end. And in the Greek world, each era depends on the daring of a son, and the death of a father. After all, history does like to repeat itself, and Percy Jackson is no exception to its rule. AU where Percy is the son of Zeus.


Kronos stared down at his father, who lay pinned down on the ground by his brothers, helpless. He smirked triumphantly and twirled his scythe in his fingers.

"Anything to say, Father?" Kronos goaded. "I might make your end quick if you beg."

Ouranos said nothing. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion, like he had accepted his fate.

Kronos sneered. A truly brave man would never accept defeat. His father was a weak-willed coward, just like he thought. Kronos was ashamed to be called the son of the groveling, whimpering imbecile at his feet.

"Nothing?" Kronos poked his ribs with the blade. "Are you sure? No last words, nothing? I'm disappointed in you. I thought you had more courage than this, but apparently not." Kronos leaned in close to his father's face. "Coward."

The word seemed to send a jolt through Ouranos. He jerked his head slightly, just enough to reveal his face, and Kronos was surprised to see that there wasn't a hint of fear in his eyes.

Only deep, deep sadness.

"Finally found your voice?" Kronos leered, ignoring his astonishment. "Well? Speak up, dog!"

His brothers joined him in laughing.

Ouranos waited until they had quieted down completely, before looking deep into his son's eyes.

"You may kill me, now," he said softly, pronouncing every word clearly. "But one day, rest assured, your own son will do the same to you, and then my death will be avenged!" His voice became louder with every word, until the skies rumbled with his intensity and a streak of lightning forked across the clouds

There was a brief moment of shocked silence.

And then Kronos was snarling, brandishing his weapon in his father's face, his eyes burning with ferocity. "I will _never_ let that happen," he vowed, and he slashed the blade down with all his strength.

Zeus laughed as he took in his father's cowering figure by the edge of the pit. He strode forward confidently, knowing Kronos was weak and tired.

"Is your age catching up to you, Father?" he taunted. "Would you like me to put you out of your misery?"

Kronos was too weak to even respond.

Zeus chuckled, deciding to take his time with his prey.

"So," he said conversationally, "how does it feel to be alone? Your brothers are dead, your sisters abandoned you. You're the only one left. How does it feel?"

Kronos shot him a hateful glare, but couldn't draw up the strength to do much else.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it?" Zeus spat, losing his chatty tone. "Now you know how I felt when I was told that you swallowed my siblings!" The lightning bolt in his hand crackled with electricity, sparking and flaring along with its master's temper.

Kronos made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Zeus grinned without real humor. "Ah, yes, revenge is sweet, is it not, Father?"

Kronos lifted his head, and summoned up all his strength to say one last thing.

"Someday... your own son... will overthrow... _you_."

Zeus was speechless for a second, and then he lunged at Kronos, grabbed the scythe that was lying beside him, and stabbed downwards.

As Zeus watched his father's remains fall into Tartarus, he swore to himself two things. One, that no one would ever find out what his father had said to him. And two, that what he had said would never come true.

Kronos, son of Ouranos, Titan of Time, killer of his father.

Zeus, son of Kronos, lord of the skies and king of the gods, killer of his father.

Perseus Jackson, son of Zeus, the mightiest hero of Olympus that every walked the earth.

And killer of his father.

The gods sat on their thrones, oblivious to the mass destruction that was about to plague their world from one of their very own.

Suddenly chains reared up from all of their thrones and trapped them. Several of them yelled, but no one could get free.

The doors blasted open, and Percy walked through. His hands were wreathed in dark light, showing the powers of Chaos that he now held.

"Perseus, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded, struggling to get free. "Let us go at once!"

Percy fixed his gaze on his father, and cocked his head, smirking. "I don't think so," he said coldly.

"Perseus," Zeus warned.

Percy sighed, as if disappointed. "What did I say about calling me by my full name, Father? You just never learn, do you?"

"Perseus, what are you doing?" Athena asked.

He swivelled to glare at her. "You might want to learn how to shut your mouth, Athena. For the goddess of wisdom, you're really not that wise, are you?

Athena shot him a look, but kept her mouth shut.

"But you're learning!" Percy smiled without humor. "Not that that will help you. I can't wait to kill you, considering you were the one who suggested killing off everyone I love, but I'd like to make you suffer and take my time with you. And so, I'm going to make you watch every single one of your family die, before I'll start on you." He spoke slowly, taking pleasure from watching the panic and fear on Athena's face. "I can't believe you agreed to the death of your own daughter."

He wheeled on all the gods. "All of you are disgusting! You parade around up here on your precious mountain, and use us as your little pawns. You throw us away as soon as we're not needed, like we haven't saved your sorry behinds a million times, and none of you have any respect for our lives! How emdare/em you order the deaths of the ones I love, just to get me to kill Gaea! What gives you the right?!"

"Perseus-" Hera began, but Percy cut her off.

"Enough!" he snarled. He paced back and forth in front of their thrones, black Chaos magic pouring out of him. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You killed my mother, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, all the people that I care about, and used Gaea as a convenient scapegoat, just so that I'd go ballistic and murder her! You're no better than she is. I suppose that in return for your _amazing_ kindness, I'll kill all of you."

The gods had the decency to look ashamed and scared.

"I think I'll start with you, _Father_ ," Percy spat, turning to Zeus. He summoned a blade of black flames and advanced slowly, smirking. He saw his father visibly gulp.

"Now, Perseus, let's not do anything rash," Apollo tried, but Percy shot a beam of black electricity at his face. That got him to shut up.

Suddenly Ares broke out of his chains and lunged towards Percy with his spear, ready to impale the little punk into the ground. He slashed downwards... and the point of the spear sunk into the ground.

Percy ducked behind the god of war, his sword of black fire in his hand. He spun and stabbed the heel of his opponent.

Ares bellowed in pain as the heat licked his open wound.

"That was for old times sake," Percy said with a smirk, before pulling his sword up and stabbing it through Ares's back and into his heart. "And that was for new times sake."

The Olympian collapsed on the ground, and Percy held out his hand. A sphere of red light drifted out from Ares's open mouth and into Percy's heart, and he smiled as the god of war faded away.

"What did you do?" Hera demanded.

Percy's eyes were triumphant. "I absorbed his powers," he declared victoriously. "And soon I will do the same to the rest of you."

"Why must you do this?" Zeus pleaded.

Percy turned and marched towards him, then stopped, his face inches away from his father. "Why, don't you know?" Percy snarled, smiling sadistically. "I follow history, Dad. In our family, sons kill their fathers. It's a tradition."

Percy laughed, and sliced down.


End file.
